Маринетт и Париж/Стенограмма
Русская стенограмма = Маринетт: Дорогой дневник, сегодня в школе мадам Бюстье попросила нас составить список трех наших любимых достопримечательностей Парижа. Это заставило меня подумать о том, что же мне нравится в моем городе. На третьем месте оказался Лувр. Изначально это был замок-крепость, но сегодня это один из самых больших музеев во всем мире. Когда Кот Нуар и я сражаемся против злодеев в Лувре, мы всегда помним, что мы не только спасаем людей, мы также защищаем единственное в своем роде место, наполненное невероятными произведениями искусства. Ну и, конечно же, у нас не было времени, чтобы просто насладиться Моной Лизой. На втором месте оказалась площадь Трокадеро. Я и мои друзья со школы часто зависаем там. Это также место, куда я хожу, когда мне нужно вдохновение для моих новых творений. И именно с Трокадеро открывается лучший вид на мое любимое место - Эйфелеву башню. Её высота составляет 324 метра, и она возвышается над городом, как маяк. Когда мы оказываемся на вершине, люди внизу выглядят как маленькие муравьи. Недавно я узнала, что Эйфелева башня была построена в 1889 году для Всемирной выставки, и её едва не разрушили. Вы можете себе это представить? К счастью, она выдержала испытание временем. Поэтому я думаю, что больше всего мне нравится в Эйфелевой башне то, что её невозможно разрушить. Как и супергероев. Каждый день я думаю о том, как же мне повезло жить в Париже. И даже больше: я могу видеть всю неповторимую красоту Парижа глазами Ледибаг. Никто не знает этот город, так как Кот Нуар и я. Даже когда мы на миссии, мы не можем удержаться, чтобы на пару минут полюбоваться волшебным городом, в котором мы живем. На самом деле даже ТОП-10 недостаточно. Я забыла Нотр-Дам, Гран-Пале, Елисейские поля... Все эти разговоры о Париже подняли мое настроение для прогулки на солнце. До скорого, дневник! ---- Конец. ---- |-| Английская стенограмма = Marinette: Dear diary, today in school Miss Bustier asked us to list our top 3 favorite monuments in Paris. And it made me think of everything I love most about my city. For number 3, I picked the Louvre Palace. It started out as a royal fortress, but today it's one of the greatest museums in the world. Whenever Cat Noir and I have to fight villains here, we're not just saving people, we're also protecting the one of a kind place filled with incredible works of art. Then again we never have time to enjoy the Mona Lisa. My second favorite Parisian monument is the Trocadéro. Me and my friends from school hang out there all the time. It's also where I go when I need inspiration for my new creations. And the Trocadéro esplanade offers the best view of my favorite monument, the Eiffel Tower. The Eiffel Tower proudly stands at 1,063 feet high. Looming over the whole city like a gigantic lighthouse. When you're up on it, the people down below look like little ants. I recently learned that the Eiffel Tower was built for the 1889 World's fair, and that it was almost torn down. Can you imagine? Luckily it stood the test of time. So I think the thing I love the most about the Eiffel Tower is that it's indestructible, like superheroes. Every day I think about how lucky I am to live in Paris, and I'm even luckier to get to see all those places through Ladybug's eyes. No one knows the city like Cat Noir and I do. Even when we're on a mission, we can't help but stop for a minute and marvel at the magical city we live in. Actually, a top ten isn't enough; I forgot Notre-Dame, the Grand Palais, the Champs-Élysées... All this talk about Paris has put me in the mood for a stroll in the sunshine. Bye for now, diary. ---- The end. ---- Категория:Стенограммы, вэбизоды Категория:Стенограммы